Viel schöner ist das Gefühl
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Remus hat mal wieder seine Tage, und Severus, der nicht mehr weiter weiß, stellt ihn endlich zur Rede.


Titel: Viel schöner ist das Gefühl

Autor: JamesMarsters15

Co-Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: JamesMarsters15yahoo.de

Widmung: Chrisu

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL, Erwähnung von HP/DM

Rating: PG-13

Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Humor

Inhalt: Remus hat mal wieder seine Tage, und Severus, der nicht mehr weiter weiß, stellt ihn endlich zur Rede.

Severus war mal wieder dabei, einen seiner auch so geheimen Tränke zu brauen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und kein anderer als Remus Lupin hereinstolperte – "tölpelhaft wie immer", dachte Severus grinsend.

"Lallo, Leverus. Ich hicks dachte mir hicks ich schau mal was der sühicksße Sev so macht hicks", lallte Remus.

"Du bist ja stockbesoffen."

"Nein, bin ich..." Bevor Remus den Satz beenden konnte, hatte er, bei dem Versuch sich am Ohrensessel festzuhalten, ins Leere gegriffen, und lag jetzt besinnungslos am Boden.

"Na toll, ein Fußabtreter mehr zu putzen." Severus beachtete Remus nicht weiter, sondern widmete sich wieder seinem ach so geheimen Zaubertrank. Natürlich hatte er schon vorausgesehen (Snape ist ein besserer Wahrsager als Trelawney – da ist der Beweis), dass Remus sich wieder mal betrinken würde, immerhin war es schon drei Tage her, dass Remus das letzte Mal einen Vollrausch gehabt hatte und sechs Tage, dass er das letzte Mal besinnungslos am Boden gelegen hatte.

Severus hatte sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht – und da Remus sich immer im Drei-Tage-Takt betrank, war es ein leichtes für Severus einen Trank zu brauen, um das Wichtigste was er besaß, wieder nüchtern zu machen. Eine Frage stellte er sich jedoch, warum betrank Remus sich regelmäßig, wenn sie jetzt doch so glücklich miteinander waren?

Severus wollte eigentlich noch nutzlos über die Frage nachdenken, da war aber schon der ach so geheime Trank für seinen Liebsten fertig. Das erkannte Severus daran, dass rosafarbene Rauchwölkchen aus dem Kessel emporstiegen.

"Na dann, an die Arbeit. Ich will doch mein kleines Wölfchen nicht warten lassen."

Severus erschrak aufgrund eines Geräusches, er sah sich um, konnte jedoch den Verursacher nicht sofort ausmachen. Dann hörte er plötzlich jemanden sprechen. Er kannte die Stimme, konnte sie jedoch nicht gleich zuordnen.

"Komm zurück ins Bett, Schäfchen." Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht. Es war Remus, der im Schlaf redete.

"Schäfchen?" Severus konnte diesen Spitznamen noch nie leiden. Es klang so... knuddelig – ein Wort, das ganz und gar nicht mit dem dunklen Tränkemeister in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte.

Vorsichtig schöpfte Severus einen Becher der ach so geheimen Flüssigkeit ab und verabreichte sie Remus oral.

Einige Sekunden nachdem der letzte Tropfen Remus' Kehle hinuntergeronnen war, schlug er, orientierungslos wie jedes andere Mal auch (auch wenn er nicht betrunken war, war er beim Aufwachen orientierungslos), seine Augen auf.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

"In Sicherheit, Schatz. Du bist in Sicherheit", antwortete Severus liebevoll.

"Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Remus war noch immer verwirrt.

"Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Du warst schon wieder betrunken. Warum tust du das immer? Bist du unglücklich... mit mir?" Snape war verzweifelt; er wollte wissen, was mit seinem Gefährten los war.

"Betrunken? Warum sollte ich unglücklich sein? Ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben, sogar glücklicher als wenn ich Schokolade gegessen habe." Und diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Schokoholikers mussten schon etwas bedeuten.

"Er liebt mich immer noch, obwohl ich immer so abweisend zu ihm bin. Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, warum er sich so betrinkt, damit ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Nein, sooo doof ist er wieder auch nicht", dachte Snape. (Wenn der wüsste, wie richtig er lag.)

"Es ist nur so, Schäfchen, dass ich... na ja, ein bisschen frustriert bin... zur Zeit, da... na ja, es ist ja bald wieder Vollmond und da... bin ich... sozusagen... ein bisschen mehr auf etwas Bestimmtes aus." Remus war es sichtlich peinlich, es auszusprechen, also tat es Snape für ihn.

"Der Vollmond macht dich also zum Alkoholiker."

"WAS? Nein!" rief Remus, vollkommen überrumpelt von Severus' Verdrehung der Tatsachen.

"Dann bist du also Alkoholiker und versuchst es, auf den Vollmond zu schieben?"

"Da war ja der vorige Versuch näher dran!" Remus war mittlerweile rot wie eine überreife Tomate. "Der... Vollmond beeinflusst meine... na ja, der Ruf... du weißt schon. Der Ruf der Natur!"

"Das Klo ist zweite Tür rechts, aber das solltest du doch schon wissen." Severus schien dieses Spiel so langsam zu gefallen.

"Nein", sagte Remus wie unter Qualen. "Die Natur... der natürliche Drang zu... du weißt schon!"

"Du willst damit also sagen, dass du spitz, rollig oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, bist?"

"Ja, so könnte man es nennen, aber ich bezeichne es lieber, nun ja, da ich ein Werwolf bin, also läufig. Ich bin läufig."

"Läufig, spitz, rattig, wie auch immer. Warum um Merlins Willen betrinkst du dich dann und kommst nicht zu mir? Ich hätte da schon Abhilfe für dich." Der letzte Satz wurde von einem lasziven Blick, der übrigens über Remus' Körper wanderte und an der interessantesten Stelle stehen blieb, begleitet.

Remus, sichtlich peinlich berührt von Severus' Aussagen, verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und murmelte etwas von, es wäre ihm zu peinlich gewesen, um "das" zu fragen.

"Du musst dich doch nicht schämen, und "das", wie du es zu nennen pflegst, hat einen Namen: Sex."

Remus' Gesicht glühte jetzt schon förmlich vor Scham, doch er traute sich nicht, Severus zu widersprechen.

"Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst; du sagst es mir ja oft genug. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht oft meine Liebe zu dir gestehe, aber bitte glaube mir, ich verleugne dich nicht, ich will nur nicht, dass jeder über mein Privatleben Bescheid weiß. Natürlich weiß ich, dass wir unsere Beziehung nicht ewig geheim halten können, aber ich möchte es wenigstens versuchen. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, genauso wie Potter und mein Patensohn Draco, morgens im Tagespropheten unter der Rubrik "Paar der Woche" stehen. Das verstehst du doch? Aber gegen mehr Sex hab' ich nichts einzuwenden." Schon wieder dieser Blick; dieses Mal jedoch mit dem süßesten Lächeln, welches Remus je bei Severus gesehen hatte.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und gegen mehr... Sex habe ich, wie du sicher schon erkannt hast, auch nichts einzuwenden." Remus' Hand war, während er redete, immer weiter Richtung Süden auf Severus' Körper gewandert. Severus' Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. Er schnappte Remus um die Hüften und küsste ihn stürmisch.

"Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

Sie küssten sich wieder und ließen sich langsam auf den Boden sinken.

Ende-


End file.
